True Ties
by XanthippeAlexithymia
Summary: A new danger threatens Midgard, calling back Thor as well as Loki who is under his careful watch. While the prince of mischief becomes an asset to the Avengers they struggle to trust him even as they learn he may not be as cold hearted as everyone believes. The shy young woman that accompanied the brothers to Midgard brings out a side of Loki that few thought possible. LokixOc
1. Chapter 1

The moment that the Lord Thor summoned me to his chambers I knew many things. Most apparent was that the Lord Thor had returned. That must mean Midgard was safe once more. For that to be true, Lord Loki had fallen. Whether to Hel's realm or prison I was unsure but Lord Thor would no doubt know. My feet barely brushed the floor as I ran to the prince's chambers, skirts billowing out behind me as my heavy braid thumped rhythmically against my back. All thought of manners and proper behavior, especially before a royal, was lost as I burst into the god's rooms. Panting, I stood with my hands fisted in my soft, crimson skirts as I watched Lord Thor's red cape fall to the ground. He turned at the sound of my arrival, his expression heavy with thought as it had been since his return from exile.

"My lord?" I asked breathlessly. Lord Thor looked away, moving to untie his heavy armor. Wordlessly, I approached, my slimmer fingers easily slipping between the protective plates. As they fell to the ground Lord Thor retained his heavy appearance.

"My lord?" I asked again as he sat on his plush, scarlet bed.

"Alive." I closed my eyes in relief, sinking to my knees.

"I am in your debt, Lord Thor," I spoke softly, bowing my head.

"I am not so certain of that, Lady Sanna." A normal day would have had me smiling at his kind words. Today I found myself watching the god with wide eyes. "He is imprisoned but that is far from his worst punishment." Biting my lip, I lowered my gaze.

"How is he, my lord?"

"Alone," Lord Thor said honestly. Swallowing, I gave a firm nod, standing.

"Thank you again, Lord Thor."

"My mother and I fought for Loki," he continued, stilling my movements to leave. "He has been allowed a single caretaker." My breath caught in my throat and I reached forward to place my hand on his knee. "I warn you, Lady Sanna, he is not as he was before." Smiling softly, I patted his knee.

"He is still my lord, Lord Thor, and I shall be forever thankful for his return."

"You must wait at least until tomorrow to tend to him. He is in isolation at the moment."

"I could wait five lifetimes, Lord Thor." The Asgardian nodded, giving a weary sigh.

"He is lucky to have someone like you, Lady Sanna," Lord Thor stated before politely dismissing me. "I will see you tomorrow." Straightening, I bowed my head before turning and leaving, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Now, as I walked through the halls of the palace my chin was held confidently high and my steps had more spring. No longer did I move with hunched shoulders and downcast eyes. A small smile even played at the corner of my lips. Upon reaching my destination, the living quarters of Lord Thor's servants, I quickly made for the room I shared with two others and knelt by my chest. In the small room my area was by far the emptiest. It only made sense, seeing as I had served Lord Thor for the shortest amount of time. Opening my chest, I moved aside the crimson gowns that lay on top, marking me as loyal to Lord Thor, until I could reach those that lay beneath them. Gently, I pulled out an emerald gown, bringing it to lie on my lap while being careful none of it so much as touched the floor and dirtied the soft fabric. Running my hands over the dress I smiled, the thread familiar under my touch. After Lord Loki, my true lord, had left Asgard his brother had graciously taken me in as a servant, knowing full well that left abandoned only misfortune would come to me. Lord Loki was not an Asgardian many looked favorably upon since his brother's exile and the events that followed so once he was gone I, as his servant, was suddenly in his place for others to scorn. Lord Thor's colors protected me from those who would do harm onto the prince now declared a traitor. While he had been good to me and done more than I ever could have asked I was still not free from everything. Many disdainful glances were thrown my way as well as venomous words and alienation from anyone I had ever known, not that it had ever been many.

When I was very young I was brought to the palace, the sole survivor of a small Asgardian village that was wiped out by a disastrous storm. My earliest, clear memory was clinging to Lady Frigga's skirts as Odin, the All-father, smiled gently at me and tried to coax me out with sweets. I had been very small, not even reaching Lady Frigga's hip, and thin with knotted, blonde hair that had been tangled before the first stormy wind had even blown. The doors of the Great Hall had opened, startling me, to reveal two tall men, one clad in red and the other green. While they looked strikingly different their bond had been apparent even to one as young as I. They spoke lightly as they approached their parents on their thrones, both wearing smiles though one was wide and the other contained. When the bulkier of the two had swung his arm up with a large hammer in hand I had gasped, cowering behind the golden skirts at the sudden sight. Lady Frigga's gentle hand and voice had calmed me and the next time I looked out beyond her skirts and through my knotted hair I found two more pairs of eyes focused on me, one of the blue endless sky and the other of the green vibrant leaves. It was then that Lord Odin had explained my presence to his sons and it was decided that I would be taken in by Loki as his personal servant. He had towered above me, a full grown adult of which I just barely passed his knee and reached his mid-thigh.

Lord Loki had been very polite, leading me to his quarters to show me where I would now be living and was especially kind to my shy self that tended to cling to curtains and furniture. At first I was very skittish, even towards my new caretaker who never so much as looked at me with anything less than gentleness. He had admitted that I was much too young to be a servant quite yet but that I would still stay with him until I arrived at such an age. I followed him closer than a shadow, soon hiding behind his legs instead of inanimate objects. My education was always something Lord Loki took great care in, versing me thoroughly in history as well as the potions he spent most of his time hovering over. As I was young, though, he had mostly spoke of folktales and little concoctions that had simple outcomes like making my hair grow fast or making a plant bloom faster. Once he had drank a particular draught that turned his skin blue and told me all about frost giants though instead of scaring me he made me giggle at his senseless tales and odd color. That day he had chased me to dinner as a frost giant, filling the halls of the palace with my childish squeals until I reached Lord Odin and he valiantly slayed the frost giant whose skin was slowly fading back to normal.

Eventually, I began to grow and my studies became more intact than stories and playful experiments as well as started running small errands for Lord Loki. I was often with his family, eating private meals with them and learning etiquette with Lady Frigga as well as diplomacy from the All-father. Lord Thor always treated me like a lady rather than a servant as well as a sister. By the time I reached Lord Loki's waist I was proficient in a basic, as well as a few advanced, healing potions and well aware of Asgrad's history and could perform etiquette better than some ladies of the court. It was at this age that Lord Thor insisted I stopped sitting at the side when the brothers practiced their weaponry and convinced Lord Loki to allow me to learn to protect myself. He was very reluctant at first and began teaching me privately before letting his brother anywhere near me. I was swift on my feet, having been especially fond of dancing since my youth, and the skilled pair taught me to use it to my advantage as it was unlikely I would ever have the upper hand in height and strength.

When I stopped growing taller at Lord Loki's shoulder, or at least close to it, I finally outgrew my skinny form to develop a few curves that visually made me a woman, something my body had internally decided years prior. My swells were nothing compared to those of other servants or the ladies of the court but I took pride in my femininity and welcomed the gentle sway my hips had naturally come to possess. I remained lithe and slim but there was no mistaking I was a child to someone who spared a glance at me. Even then I was the only servant of Lord Loki and performed many tasks for him, everything from being an assistant to a messenger and even a squire of sorts when he sparred with his brother and other warriors of the court. He was still kind to me but in a private manner, always remaining serious and stoic in the presence of others except for his family. I accepted this, always being his ever faithful servant as I was loyal to him and owed him many debts that I could never repay, not that I really ever wished too. Lord Loki was generous to me and always my defender when I met any trouble.

Since my early days with Lord Loki I had known he was mischievous, having come to like him when he involved me in his many plots to prank his brother. His lies were no secret to me either as I was often the only one that knew the difference of weight that words of the truth and falsehoods carried on his silver tongue. When Lord Thor's coronation day arrived, along with the events that followed, I knew my lord was involved in some way though he would not tell me. During the few days of his reign as king he kept me away from him and busy doing easy, time-consuming tasks. Upon Lord Thor's return and the disappearance of Lord Loki, I knew he had kept me away in an attempt to protect me from the enemies he was sure to make. That day had been the last time I had worn his colors.

Now, holding them again in my hands, I was ecstatic. Standing, I brought the dress to lay flush along my body and turned to face the single mirror in the shared room. The emerald color looked familiar against my skin and hair but even holding it up I knew it hung oddly. Pursing my lips together to keep from frowning, I dropped my hands to look at the crimson dress and how it barely held onto my form as it was. Before, the green dress had lay against the skin of my torso, caressing my gentle curves but now the red fabric held my shoulders and barely anything else despite being made up of smaller measurements than the former gown. I had lost weight since my lord's disappearance, partly because of my turmoil over being left behind as well as often having a hard time getting food with the other servants. Lord Thor's colors did not protect me from everything and I would never bother him with such trivial matters such as food. During his absence, however, I had noticeably lost weight.

Shaking my head and ridding myself of such thoughts, I gathered up the rest of my green gowns and set off towards the seamstress, one of the only servants who remained kind to me though she was old and knew little of current events. All of my gowns would have to be taken in to fit properly and green was one of her favorite colors, one she rarely worked with, so I had no doubt she would be able to make the adjustments. I may not have a proper gown to wear for a few days but soon enough I would wear the colors of my true lord once again and that simple thought brought a small smile to my lips.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading True Ties. The title and summary were a little difficult to come up with but the story is solid, simply hard to describe in such little words. I am always open to suggestions for my story and interested in what you all have to say. Please review to let me know what you think, what you like, or just how you feel. Hope to hear from you and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of True Ties!


	2. Chapter 2

Four days after Lord Thor's return I was allowed to begin tending to Lord Loki and I could not have been more eager to do so. My altered gowns were to be delivered to my room later that day so I still wore crimson but I did not mind. The journey down to where Lord Loki was being held was familiar to me as it was also where the relics were held. Often I had traveled down here with either Lord Loki, Lord Thor, or the All-father for lessons. Nearly every object the room held was familiar to me, even the Destroyer that protected the room. It was not often that a prisoner was held there, any who had before were gone long before my birth and often were great prisoners of war or monsters.

Now, walking down the steps of the room, I found myself anxious. The cells were actually behind the stairs, positioned so that they were not visible at first but so that the Destroyer could obliterate anyone who attempted to escape. Turning to walk to the little known area of the relics room, I found it dark and imposing, as it should be. The hall was long, seeming to stretch even further with the only light being at the very end, the flames reflecting off of the two guards' armor that I saw on either side of the cell. My approach was slow but the shadows made it last even longer.

The tall guards outside of Lord Loki's cell eyed me in a mixture of curiosity and disgust. I lowered my head, urging myself to remain calm under their unnerving gaze. After holding my breath beyond the point of my lung's burning they stepped aside. Walking forward, I advanced towards a cell much like that of the Destroyer. As I approached, the bars parted to let me enter. Inside the dark cell it was impossible to see, the only light coming from the faint torches beyond the guards. Cupping my hands near my mouth as though they were cold, I breathed hot air into them slowly, eyes closed in focus. When heat began to whisper against my palms I pulled back, revealing a small flame to finally shed light in the dark cell.

As Lord Loki's servant I was constantly surrounded by the wonders of his magic. The result was learning a few simple spells myself. Mostly, they aided my work but I was well rehearsed in the basics of sorcery.

Raising the fire in the air I allowed it to hover as I searched the murky walls for anything other than shadows. A glint of metal in the corner caught my eye and I hurried over, flame hovering over my shoulder. Once I was closer I could clearly make out the form of Lord Loki, tall and lean as always even under the multiple layers of grime and dirt. His head was bowed away from me, locks of dirty hair blocking his face from my view. He was leaning back in a corner, leg closest to the wall bent with his elbow propped on his knee while his other hand rested in his lap. Kneeling down beside him, I reached out hesitantly, drawing my hand back a few times before touching his shoulder. When he flinched I did too, furrowing my brows in worry. Never before had I seen Lord Loki flinch, even when I prodded his wounds accidently. He was the strongest soul I knew.

"My lord?" I asked gently, leaning over in an attempt to see his face. At the sound of my voice, Lord Loki paused before finally turning to look at me. As always, I noticed his eyes first. Lord Loki's eyes never ceased to beguile me but today they made me sad. Usually, they held a gleam of mischief or twinkle of thought but now they only contained the dull shine of defeat. My gaze flickered back and forth between his eyes before glancing to his mouth, my heart wrenching in my chest. Dark, dry blood coated his chin and neck as well as his dark shirt. It had begun to flake but some spots that reflected the small amount of light declared that some was still fresh. Looking at his lips, I found a dark chord that sealed his mouth shut. The skin where it entered and exited was puckered and an angry red, yet to fully heal.

Setting down the bag that I had brought with me, I opened it and began pulling out what I had brought. The flame came closer as I set out a small bowl, clean rages that I was careful not to set down, and a few poultices I had thankfully thought to bring. Hovering my hand over the bowl, I opened the enchantment Lord Loki had used so it always held water. As it filled I settled down beside Lord Loki, placing the rags on my lap. Lord Loki observed me carefully as I wet the first rag and raised it to his mouth, hesitating just before touching his chin. His gaze flickering down briefly, Lord Loki tilted his chin up, permitting me to touch him. Gently, I cleaned away the caked blood, careful around the still tender punctures. It took time but by the time all the blood was gone Lord Loki was already looking much better. As I carefully applied the poultice a knock came from the front of the cell, bringing an end to my visit.

"I will leave the water and poultices for you, my lord," I told him quietly, also handing him a set of clean clothes that I had brought. "For now, I must leave, but I will return as soon as the guards permit me." Bowing my head to him, I stood, my long skirts sweeping the floor as I left.

That evening, after drawing a warm bath for Lord Thor, I was polishing his armor and noting the new dings and scratches that it held. Running my hand over a particularly deep scratch I could not help but wonder what had caused it.

"What kind of place is Midgard?" I quietly asked Lord Thor when he exited his bathroom, my back to him.

"Glorious," he answered slowly after a pause. "Every turn leads to new discoveries and unfound wonderment."

"And the humans?"

"An endless fountain of intrigue." My lips curled in a small smile as I put down one shoulder plate and picked up the other.

"It seems the mortal realm as seduced you, Lord Thor," I noted.

"If only you could see it, Lady Sanna," Lord Thor sighed, walking past me and sitting in a plush chair, now dressed in loose clothing. "Midgard is very different from Asgard. Here we live in a shining city built on magic and populated by heroes. In Midgard, on Earth as they call it, there are both populated cities and nearly empty towns. No two mortals live the same life and there are so many ways to live out their days that the possibilities seem endless. Some race through glass towards on long smooth stone while others stroll along dusty paths. There is a variety in life on Midgard unlike any I have ever seen in Asgard." Looking up from the armor I found the strong Asgardian looking of distantly, his bright eyes soft.

"And your woman?" I asked quietly. "How is she?" Lord Thor blinked, looking up as he pulled out of his thoughts.

"I was not able to contact her this time," he told me flatly. Putting down the armor, I moved to a closer chair and curled up comfortably.

"Tell me about her," I insisted, propping my arm on the back of the chair and resting my head on my hand.

"She is passionate," Lord Thor said, a smile instantly gracing his lips. "The determination I have witnessed many brave warriors wear on the field of battle is but a dim glimmer to her desire to solve problems. As a mortal and woman she is expected to be weak but her unnerving confidence and sharp wit make her more than able to defend herself. Everything that is unexplored fascinates her and she is not satisfied until she holds the answers in her hand. I believe you would like her."

"I already do, Lord Thor. Any woman capable of enthralling you so has earned my respect through and through," I told him.

"Perhaps one day you shall meet," Lord Thor mused, his lively eyes meeting mine.

"Mortals are not permitted in Asgard, Lord Thor. You know that," I reminded him.

"I meant that one day you may travel to Midgard," he said. I gave a short breath, hiding a smile.

"Me? Leave Asgard? It is doubtful," I remarked.

"Why?" Lord Thor asked. "What is keeping you here?"

"I have duties," I explained. "Besides, as a servant my place is here, in the palace."

"As my servant, your duties to attend to me. How better to do that than travel to Midgard with me?" he smirked, his grin stretching across his face.

"I attend to more than just yourself," I reminded him quietly. Lord Thor's smile faded but his eyes held their gleam.

"How was visiting my brother?" he asked. Looking down, I took a deep breath and brought my arm down to my lap.

"Surprising, to say in the least," I told him honestly. "His mouth…it…"

"On Midgard it was simply covered but father did not trust their technology," Lord Thor said somberly. "Mother and I convinced him and his advisors enough not to burn or cut his tongue though we could not save him from everything."

"How long?" I asked.

"I am not sure," he sighed. "Perhaps until he is released from his cell."

"That may never happen," I said, speaking for both of our thoughts.

"Mother and I will continue fighting for him. Loki's actions were that of a troubled mind and father knows that but cannot forgive his antics so easily. The people of Asgard need to know that not even a prince is above the law but that does not mean father is pleased in doing so."

"He tried to destroy Jotunheim," I whispered. "Among other things, it is unlikely any Asgardian will accept him again." Lord Thor looked at me closely, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"How much do you know of the events that happened?" Lord Thor asked me.

"Enough to know he is not innocent," I said. "The walls of this palace speak, all it takes is for one to listen."

"Do not believe everything you hear, Lady Sanna," Lord Thor spoke firmly. "My brother is not as evil as most claim." Smiling I nodded.

"Trust me, Lord Thor, I know. Few have spent as much time with Lord Loki as I and harsh words will not sway my loyalty." The god nodded, suddenly appearing weary.

"It is late, Lady Sanna. I bid you goodnight." Bowing my head, I stood and left, holding my hands folded before me. By the time I returned to my room the other two girls were already sleeping, one snoring lightly. Silently, I undid my hair, sighing as it fell free, and slipped out of my gown. Opening my chest to place it back with the others as well as grab a nightgown I froze at the sight left before me.

There, laying on top of all of my belongings, were tattered, green shreds of what could only be my freshly tailored dresses. Dropping the crimson robe, I slowly picked up two soft shreds, lifting them up so the faint light from the moon that filtered through the small window lit them in silver. Unable to deny what they were, I dropped to my knees and started to desperately search through my chest for one untouched dress. Even after reaching the bottom, every object misplaced, I was inhaling raspy breaths and blinking away watery tears. Green scraps surrounded the me on the floor as well as covered my lap, reflecting silver from the moon. A short laugh had me whipping my head around to see the one girl was awake and staring at me coldly with a sneer on her face. Wordlessly, she rolled over and became still again. Looking down at the ground, I wet my lips and started to slow my breathing, gathering up to ruined fabric on the ground. After putting them all back in the chest, resolving to return to the seamstress tomorrow, I dressed in my nightgown and pulled back the covers to lay down in bed, turning to face the wall.

* * *

So, last night I was just playing on the internet, thinking of this story, when I realized that Loki's mouth was covered at the end of Avengers. I have never actually seen the movie, unable to when it came out in theaters, but I've read a lot of the fanfiction. Being a major fan of mythology, I knew all about Loki having his mouth sewn shut but was unaware of how they adapted it to the Marvel's film. So, I added in the changes and hope it was believable. Odin strikes me as a guy who likes to do things the old way.

A thank you to the new followers Lorelei O'Callahan and jamesluver4lyfe as well as the new favorites by QteeEagle and palsjolteon.

A special shout out to Dreamerdragon who followed this story, favorited it, and left the first review! Thank you very much!

Hope to hear from you all very soon and I hope you enjoy the new chapter of True Ties!


	3. Chapter 3

"You are too thin," the old seamstress chided me as she took my measurements again in order to make me a new set of dresses. Earlier that morning, I had disposed of the shreds of my previous gowns save for a few slivers I could make into ribbons. "You should eat more."

"I will try," I assured her, fidgeting as I waited for her to finish so I may leave. The only time I had to come here today was a small period in-between helping Lord Thor don his armor and visiting Lord Loki. Glancing down on the floor beside me I saw my inconspicuous pack full of items for my Lord. It held fresh clothes, a favored book, and some other supplies. Technically I was not supposed to leave things with Lord Loki but I fully intended to.

"Good. I will make these dresses slightly larger so you may fill them out," the seamstress said, finally pulling away. "Come back in a few days."

"Thank you again," I told her, curtsying and quickly grabbing my pack.

"Anytime, my dear. It is rather unfortunate that you others were stained."

"Yes, it was very clumsy of me," I agreed, backing out of the room. "I will see you soon." Ducking out into the hallway, I began striding towards the relics room and cells, holding my pack tighter.

Again, the guards were intimidating, but when I arrived they moved aside without hesitation to let me enter. Gathering my hands together just as before, I formed another flame and sent it out to bring light to the dark cell. Instead of sitting in a corner, Lord Loki now sat on a small cot in his cell. I approached him with a tentative smile, bowing my head to him before opening my pack and pulling out everything. Lord Loki watched as I unpacked, his attention especially captured by the book. After I set out the candle and matches I had brought him, assuming the All-Father had stripped him of his magic, I returned to sit on the bed only to find the book already in his hands, his tapered fingers trailing down the weathered spine. It was a book I was very familiar with as well, its contents ranging from simple magic to excessively detailed and theoretical potions. It was a tome that both of us had learned from, myself from the very beginning while Lord Loki tended to focus on pages closer to the ending. The wonder of the book was that it was endless. It was divided into separate categories and as long as you opened to the correct category, the pages would show you whatever spell or potion you desired though it did make you work your way up. When I started reading it, learning basic spells and salves, I could only access certain pages before happening upon others. Any category I looked at other than the one at my skill level simply gave me a detailed preface to what the pages offered. Not even Lord Loki had reached the end of it.

Glancing up at Lord Loki's face, I found his lips looking much better than they had my previous visit. Reaching forward, I stopped my hand before it touched his face, letting him lean forward slightly in what I accepted as his allowance to touch him. My fingers ghosted over the stitches, assuring myself that I felt no heat that an infection would give off before moving on.

Without thinking, I gingerly picked up an oiled piece of his overgrown hair that was now past his shoulders. Without words, Lord Loki understood and moved to sit on the floor beside my knees with his back against the cot. I would have protested this had he not assumed a similar position during the other times I had cleaned or cut his hair. Over the years that I had served him there had been many times when it had needed trimmed or he was unable to move and wash it himself. As I reached into my pack for a pair of scissors and jar of gel that I had brought just for this purpose, Lord Loki supplied me with the bowl of water that had been resting on the ground. Accepting it with a quiet thanks, I rested it in my lap as he shifted to lean against my legs and rest his head back between my knees. Cupping my hands in the bowl of water, I slowly lifted them out only to have the cool liquid follow and hover in the air. I thoroughly wet his hair before returning the excess water and setting the bowl aside. Pouring the fresh smelling gel into my hands, I began to work it into his long hair, tediously covering every strand Lord Loki sat silently before me.

While I was cleaning the gel from Lord Loki's hair I felt an expanse of fabric pulled from my leg for him to investigate in the dim light. He shifted the fabric beneath his fingers, the crimson gown reflecting every glimmer. Without looking at his face I knew what he was thinking.

"After the destruction of the Bifrost and your disappearance, Lord Thor kindly offered me a position as a servant as well as his protection. I am very thankful of him and in his debt," I explained softly, gently pulling my fingers through his hair. Lord Loki released my dress, looking away with apparent disinterest but I smiled. "Soon, my lord, my proper gowns will be tailored and I will return to wearing your colors. I am afraid my previous gowns no longer fit." Still, Lord Loki showed no visible signs of acknowledging what I had said but I felt his back relax against my legs.

Shortly after I had combed and cut his hair back to a proper length, a knock came from the front of the cell to summon me out. Gathering up everything but the candle, book, and clothes, I bowed before leaving, the small globe of fire diminishing as soon as I left.

That night, after a long bath that Lord Thor allowed me to take in his tub, I sat on my bed brushing my damp hair with my eyes shut as the other girls also prepared for bed. They were speaking quietly to each other in hushed tones, so quiet I could barely hear more than their breaths, but I knew if my eyes were open I would see them throwing dark glances at me. It was nothing new and at times like this I had learned it was best to give them their time to snicker before we all went to sleep and they momentarily forgot they shared a room with a person they despised. Instead, I focused on my hair, carefully brushing it's length that trailed completely down my back until it was free of knots and then filling my time with weaving new braids into it before brushing it again and going to sleep. All of my life My hair had been long, the shortest being when knots had to be cut out of it after I was accepted as Lord Loki's servant. There had always been an abundance of compliments for the wheat colored strands and I had accepted them graciously, always praising the sender in return. When I had been younger I had worn it loose and free, running around all day only to have Lady Frigga or sometimes Lord Loki pick out the leaves and other bits and pieces that had become ensnared in it at night. As I grew older, I began to tie it up and braid it to keep it out of my face and more importantly out of the potions I was brewing. It only took a few close calls with fire for me to understand the importance and keeping my hair controlled.

When the room grew silent, signaling an end to the girls' conversation, I set down my brush and also climbed in to bed, wedging myself close to the wall and placing my hand on the cool surface. Touching something cold had always helped me sleep, stemming from the few fevers I had encountered in my youth. Lord Loki said he always knew I was about to be ill when he caught me napping with my head pressed against a wall or window. In time, it became a sort of calming mechanism to the point where at night I would rarely sleep restfully unless I was touching something cool.

That night, however, I woke suddenly to a tug on the back of my head and a swift sound of a blade slicing nearby. Gasping, I sat suddenly and turned, my heart in my throat. Behind me, I saw the two girls I roomed with, not the attacker I had imagined, and the blade they held was not a knife but scissors. As they stepped back, stifled giggles coming from the lips, I saw the moonlight glimmer off something they held other than the scissors. Seeing the strands they fisted and noticing a sudden lightness to my head, I quickly reached behind me only to be met with the shortened ends of my recently shorn hair. They had cut it poorly, fully their intentions I assumed, and now I felt the ends stretching from the middle of my back to my shoulders, the ends lying at a sharp slant. Sweeping my hair over my shoulder, I pressed my back against the wall in an attempt to get further away from them, unsure of what they may plan to do next. Instead at lunging at me with the scissors, they tossed my cut hair onto the ground and scurried out of the room laughing, talking to each other as they did. For a few long moments I sat in silence, waiting for their return, before relaxing and leaning my head back against the wall. I was not sad over the loss of my hair but the thoughts of what could have happened frightened me. They could have just as easily stabbed my heart as they had shorn my hair.

Eventually, I stood and cleaned my hair from the floor before returning to my bed, laying now facing away from the wall and watching the door. I doubted they would return quickly, if at all, that night and expected they were probably telling the other maids of what they had done. When the thoughts of their cackling laughter entered my head I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. They were being silly women, that was all. Silly women that hated my for remaining loyal to my lord when they thought he had done the unforgivable I could not hold it against them for being naïve. They did not know Lord Loki like I did so I could not hold their ignorance against them.

The next day, I carried on with my word as if nothing had happened, braiding my hair up as usual. No one said anything about its length, even though a few women did giggle after I had passed them but with each laugh I simply raised my chin and kept walking. I would not let something so trivial as cut hair bother me.

Later, as I kneeled to gather his dirty clothing, Lord Loki reached out and grabbed the end of my braid, holding it in one hand as he met my eyes with a question. Looking at the uneven ends I held a calm expression.

"My hair was cut," I told him flatly. It was not a lie but far from the truth. His strong eyes posed another inquiry. "Last night. While I slept." Lord Loki's nose twitched in what would have normally been a sneer as he abruptly turned, gathering the paper and quill I had managed to smuggle him. He scratched away quickly, script as elegant as always, before handing me the message.

"_They would not bother you within my quarters."_ Shaking my head, I offered a smile.

"Thank you, my lord, but I cannot accept such an offer."

* * *

This isn't very well looked over as I'm tired but it has been much too long since I posted on this and to everyone who followed this and my one reviewer, you deserve more than silence. I will edit it tomorrow most likely. Sorry that I have been gone for so long, spring semester has just been rather busy and I've been sidetracked by my other stories. This fanfic is very important to me, though, so hold on, it will continue. I have many future scenes planned out.

That being said **I am looking for a beta**. For this story or any of my others. Any attempt I have made to contact one has failed miserably. If you are a beta or know a good beta who is accepting people, please let me know as I would greatly appreciate a second look on things.

Thank you very much for reading True Ties, albeit this is a short and probably mistake riddled chapter, and I hope that you leave me a review telling me how you feel about the story, any concerns you may have come across, and any thoughts you'd like to share. I love hearing what you have to say and no words you give me will ever fall on deaf ears or blind eyes.

Thank you again and please reivew.

**Edit: **I've reviewed this chapter for mistakes now, caught quite a lot but a couple might still be lurking in it.


End file.
